Smile
by Neon.Polka-Dot
Summary: Tai always looked out for Kari, but when it is Tai who gets hurt will she look out for him? Fluff fic on Tai and Kari's relationship as brother and sister.
1. She Laughed

The park was full.

It was the middle of summer, and it seemed most of Odaiba had travelled o the park to enjoy the sweltering heat.

Small children ran around, chasing each other or eating ice-lollies. Other played in the pool or on the slides, jumping over random sunbathers during a game of tag.

Taichi Yagami viewed the scene and grinned to himself. This was what summer was about, enjoying yourself without a care in the world. He thought back to when he was younger, remembering all the hours he spent playing soccer with his friends or riding his bicycle.

Tai looked over his shoulder ad found his eight-year-old sister, Hikari, close behind him. He smiled gently at her. 'Feeling any better?'

Kari glances around her, and then lowered her eyes to the ground. 'But Tai…Mom said that I should stay in the house…'

Sighing, Tai rubbed his head. Somehow Kai had managed to catch a cold. That feat in itself was beyond him, seeing as it was June. Their father was at work and their mother had gone grocery shopping at some new health store, so they had put him in charge of taking care of Kari.

Tai knew he should not have brought her outside if she was ill…especially after what had happened before…he could not bear it if it happened once again. But his sister had seemed so sad. Of course he would be too, if he was forced to stay inside at summer due to a cold, something people just were not supposed to have at that time of year. But Kari always managed to catch colds. When she was younger she was such a sickly child. It seemed as though he was choosing between her health and her happiness, and happiness would win, every time.

'I know Mom said to stay indoors Kari, but a bit of fresh air will do you good.' Tai looked around him and spotted an ice cream cart. 'Hey, do you want an ice cream Kari?'

Kari seemed to ponder it for a second, and then shook her head.

Tai groaned in slight frustration.

OK, so maybe he was an idiot for asking her if she wanted an ice cream when she had a _cold_. But it was either that or a cheeseburger, and if his Mom found out he had fed her that she would skin him alive. His Mom insisted on healthy homemade recipes, so her kids would grow up _healthy_ and strong. There was just the small fact that those recipes often made Tai feel sick rather than full of energy.

He sighed again.

'Oh come on Kari there must be _something_ you want to do!'

Once again he looked around him. He could have taken her to the fields, but he deemed the kids on there too rough for her to play with. He could have taken her to the pond, but knowing his luck she may fall in or get attacked by a duck. _You shouldn't think like that, jeez! _Tai though to himself.

Tai smiled to himself when he noticed the children's area. Grabbing Kari by the hand he pulled her towards the swings.

The only reason he'd brought Kari to the park against their parents' wishes was because he hated seeing her so down. So…lifeless…

Kari was one of those people who was always so happy, always cheerful. She was a person whose carefree laugh would make everyone else smile…and when none of that was happening, the whole world seemed wrong to him.

Gently, he picked her up and placed her on the swing.

'But Tai…what if Mom finds out? Won't she be angry?'

Tai spotted her pink necktie. That would only make her hotter in this weather. He reached out and began to untie it.

'Mom won't find out, and if she does…I'll… think of something…' Finished, he put her pink necktie in his pocket, then reached up and removed his goggles, placing them on her head.

Kari smiled up at him as he stood behind the swing. She loved Tai's goggles. She had no idea why he wore them, or where he got them from, but he had had them for as long as she could remember. The goggles made Tai…who he was…

'OK Tai!' She said as the goggles slipped down onto her face.

Tai chuckled and smiled gently at her as he pulled the goggles back from out of her eyes.

Kari smiled once again. 'I trust you Tai.'

Her smiled meant everything to him. Tai pushed her on the swing.

She laughed…


	2. He Laughed

**A/N**

Hey there! I just want to say thank you to the people that reviewed! Hugs you all.

This is the second part of the story. There will only be 2 parts sorry if you were expecting more. This time its up to Kari to help Tai. Just so you know this chapter is set in 3 – 4 years from the last one that's Zero 2 time.

I think this chapter is a bit longer than the last one. Once you done reading please tell me what you think coz I love feedback! D

Kay XD

**Disclaimer**: Forgot to put this on the last one P Copyright and all that goes to Toei and whoever else owns Digimon, but if they wanted to sell it I'd gladly put myself forward. P

The park was empty.

It was in the middle of winter, just before Christmas. Earlier that day people had been bustling about, hurrying to do last minute shopping before festivities started. Lights were strung around the town, Christmas trees planted in every available place. This time of year was the one most people looked forward to, a reason for everyone to be happy. Children would run around, chasing their friends while attempting to hit them with balls of snow. But now the sun had gone down, and there was not a soul in the park. No one…

Except one…and that sole person was far from happy.

Fourteen-year-old Taichi Yagami trawled through the park, dragging his feet.

Very rarely in his life could he ever remember being so miserable and upset. It was as though his vision of the world had been changed completely, as though the life he had known for so long had been shattered.

Tai felt as though his whole body ached, and that every time he thought about what had happened, the ache would only grow more pronounced and more painful, every time.

With it being Christmas time, and with everyone being so cheerful, Tai had felt so out of place. He needed time alone. But coming to the park to dwell in his solitary silence? Of course it was not until he had actually done this that he had realised it had led him into drifting further and further into the depression of his own thoughts.

Tai felt as though his emotions had never been in such a mess. All he felt was pain and sorrow and loneliness…every time he thought about what had happened…

'Tai…oh Tai, I'm so sorry…I never knew…but I'm with Matt now…I've always thought of you as such a good friend Tai…I know it won't matter much now but…we can still be friends …right?'

Friends…was he stupid? Was he dense? Or was he just so blinded by his feelings for her that he just could not see that she did not feel the same?

Either way…Sora had rejected him…

…Those words would turn over endlessly in his head…every time he thought about what had happened…

And every time he did think about it, his mind would always turn to _that person_, the person who had managed to fuel her rejection…

Matt…

His partner…his best friend…

Sure they argued and sure they fought, but those arguments and fights allowed Tai to see the other side of the fence. It was something he had appreciated, but had never thanked him for.

Maybe his feeling for Sora had also blinded him from the needs and feelings of his best friend.

Friends…that was all he'd ever be to Sora.

B the time Tai had dragged himself from his thoughts he found himself by the children's playground. Usually he would have found the deserted playground disturbing, with no laughing kids in sight. But today it didn't bother him at all, he felt at one with the silence.

Tai seated himself at one of the swings he had spent so many times in his childhood at and looked upwards. Even the sky was grey and dull. It had even begun to snow without him noticing and it was now covering the floor with a cold, white blanket. That was him all over right now. Dull, cold and in the need of a blanket.

He reached up a hand to touch his goggles, only remembering moments before his fingers touched his hair that they didn't belong there anymore. They belonged on the head of another. Tai sighed and compensated the loss of his goggles by wrapping his coat tighter around himself. It was a comfort thing.

'Tai?'

Tai whipped his head around to see a figure standing behind him. Sora? No…it was too small to be Sora. The figure panted as though the person had been running.

'Tai, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere.'

No, not Sora, it was his sister, Hikari. She came closer to him.

'Where have you _been _Tai?'

Tai turned his head away. 'Just…walking.'

Kari moved closer to him. 'Walking? But you've been gone for hours! People were starting to get worried.'

Tai said nothing in reply and just sat there, watching the snow drift before his eyes.

'Tai…has something bad happened?'

Of course something bad had happened, but of course he would not tell her either. He did not want her Christmas to be ruined, he did not want her to be sad for him…he could do that himself.

'Tai…is it Sora?'

_Bamn. She nailed it right on the head there. _Thought Tai. Once again Tai sighed and said nothing. After a while, Kari sat down on the swing next to his. Silence prevailed once again, until Tai found that he just had to ask.

'How did…you know?'

Kari smiled gently towards her brother, who continued to watch the snow fall.

'Tai, everyone who knows you knows you like Sora. But since she…'

Tai swallowed and finished the sentence for her. '…Got together with…_Matt_…'

'Yes…well, we've all noticed that you'd been down.'

Kari looked at her brother sadly. Neither she, nor all of their friends or parents had ever seen the bubbly teen so upset. They all knew that Tai was head over heels for Sora, and they all knew that there was nothing they could do to cheer him up. They said that he needed to see it through himself, and that after some time he would come round.

Kari thought the latter was the worst thing they could do.

According to her he needed to know that everything would be all right, and that the world had not ended when Sora had said 'no'.

'You…know Tai…just because Sora said 'no', it doesn't mean you have to stop caring for her.' Kari swallowed nervously. Was this what she needed to say? Was this what her brother needed to hear?

'Just because she rejected your love, doesn't mean she rejected your friendship…or you.'

Tai lifted his head slightly so he could see his sister, who was looking at the snow-covered ground, whilst listening to her words.

'Just because she doesn't want your hugs, doesn't mean she doesn't want to hang out with you. Just because she doesn't want your kisses, doesn't mean she doesn't want you at her tennis matches…just because she's dating Matt…doesn't mean she wants to lose one of her very close friends…'

Tai did not know what to say. He had never thought about it that way before. He did not want to lose her, but in actual fact he was the one pushing her away. Distancing himself from her…and the others. Just because Sora did not want him as a boyfriend…did not mean she wanted to lose him as a friend.

Tai smiled to himself. He really was lucky to have such an amazing sister. He always knew she was mature for her age, but he had never imagined the eleven year old to say something like that…when was it that she had grown up like this?

'I guess…you're right Kari.'

Kari looked up as her brother spoke. He was smiling slightly.

'Just because I can't be her boyfriend, doesn't mean that I can't be a good friend…who looks out for her.'

_Because at the end of the day,_ Thought Tai. _I don't care what's going on, as long as Sora's happy…'_

Kari smiled back at her brother. She knew what she said would not stop him from hurting, but now she knew he would be all right. She stood and moved so she was standing behind her brothers' swing. Just then, her brother spoke.

'Thank you…Kari.'

Kari smiled down at her brother, who was facing away from her. With all her strength she pushed the swing. It did not move very far.

He laughed.

**A/N **OK so that was it! Please tell me what you think, even if you think it's crap P, coz I like all comments D I also wouldn't mind suggestions of another fic to start. Hope you enjoyed it anyways!


End file.
